Isatin is an active substance that widely exists in animals, plants and human bodies, and has some antibacterial effects in itself. Four isatin derivatives (Compounds A-D) showed antibacterial activities on Gram-positive bacteria. But these compounds had weaker antibacterial activities against Gram-negative bacteria.

There remains a need for new compounds that have antibacterial activities against Gram-negative bacteria.